<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior Story by Zuzanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704594">Warrior Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny'>Zuzanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Possession, Probably discontinued, Religious Elements, Supernatural Elements, fic from 1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future any sort of spiritual belief is punishable by death.  That is a problem since the spiritual realms have decided to make themselves known.  Has some icky content, but not as much as it could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally created 1999-2000 ish. Revised jan 2003</p><p>Warrior story</p><p>by Zuzanny</p><p>part 1</p><p>(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)</p><p>Michaelle was a woman in her twenties to thirties with shoulder length, curly, dark hair that was currently tied up in a bun. She was not particularly pretty, but not ugly either. Just there to do her job. In fact to most people around her she could be considered rather unnoticeable- as far as looks went. That was the way she liked it. Far less distractions that way. How ever, people did notice her. But that was because she worked in a hospital. Nothing all that special there in that sentence, since that sentence is not quite correct. It should have said something similar to the patients that Michaelle treated tended to leave the hospital healthy. Even if they were supposed to be dead.</p><p>Michaelle denied that she had anything to do with it, as any form of "mumbo-jumbo" was so highly frowned upon in the world that she lived in that people tended to get shot (or just disappear) if they were even suspected of stepping out of the box that contained the 'ordinary'. It didn't help that Michaelle was not 'ordinary', or that her extracurricular activities were far from what the powers of the world considered to be safe and secure in mind and body.</p><p>As well as being a doctor Michaelle was a hunter. She was one of many. They were hidden, secret, usually living underground in the old tunnels. Only coming out to hunt at night. Executed on sight. Branded by the world as dangerous and therefore evil. Some people saw the hunters, but they very rarely saw WHAT was being hunted. The people who saw what was being hunted often wished they didn't, or became hunters themselves.</p><p>Michaelle had to be careful.</p><p>Michaelle was being watched.</p><p>Fortunately, Michaelle already knew this.</p><p>Michaelle looked up from the service desk to see a blond young man being wheeled in, surrounded by emergency staff.</p><p>"What's this?" She asked one of them (Man #1)</p><p>"Kid got hit by a car." He told her. "Pretty amazing he wasn't killed from what I hear. Apparently he ran straight out in front of the car and stopped. 'Like a deer caught in headlights'. Ha! Give me a break. Stupid kid."</p><p>"What about the driver?" (Man #1) turned and pointed at a middle aged man sitting in the waiting room being counseled. Michaelle nodded and followed (man#1) over to the cubical holding the kid. The medical staff had their hands full trying to keep him still and on the stretcher. They were now resorting to tying his arms and legs down with (ticker tape), so they could sedated him. Still he thrashed about, yelling like his life depended on it.</p><p>"No broken bones," (Nurse #1) stated to Michaelle. "Just cuts and bruises. Doesn't seem to have any internal hemorrhaging. Looks like a concussion. I recommend a CT scan, just to make sure that's all it is." She turned to leave the cubical.</p><p>"You're lucky, kid." Michaelle said. "Not all people who are hit by cars walk away so easily."</p><p>"Let me go!" He screamed, pure terror in his eyes. "She's coming! You gotta let me go! She's coming for me!"</p><p>Michaelle's brow furrowed. She'd seen this kid somewhere before, she knew it. But where? She leaned over to (nurse #1). "Any ID?"</p><p>(Nurse#1) shook her head. "Nah... But he's got some nasty looking slashes across his shoulder. The kind an animal would make. If it's claws were make of kitchen knives, that is. They're almost completely healed, but that kind of thing wouldn't go unnoticed. I'll go check the records."</p><p>"Ta." She refocused on the kid again. He was still screaming about a "she" coming for him. "I'll take care of him." She told the others and they left.</p><p>Michaelle examined the nasty looking cut on his head. Now his eyes were not quite as alert as before, and he was not making half the racket. She smiled. Sedatives were very useful things.</p><p>"You've got to let me go." He said. "When she finds me she'll-"</p><p>"Tell me who 'She' is." Michaelle cut him off.</p><p>He tried to open his eyes wider and actually looked at her. "You... are familiar. Somehow." Hmmm... So it wasn't just her.</p><p>"Don't change the subject." She said with a smile. "Who is this 'she'? Your mother?"</p><p>"NO! She's a monster! She likes to kill. I don't know what she is exactly, just that she's a MONSTER!" He closed his eyes, tears starting to pore. "So much BLOOD! Blood every where! She likes the taste. Ahhh, I'm gonna be sick!" Michaelle held a kidney dish for him while he leaned to the side and vomited blood. Her eyes darkened. So much for no internal injuries. "Not mine." He gasped after he had finished. "Do you understand?! I don't want to do it! She makes me do it! I have to watch her do... You've got to let me go or she'll come here to find me!" He pulled at his bonds. "All the people here will be in DANGER!"</p><p>Michaelle calmly put the kidney dish on a trolley, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Her expression serious as she considered her options.</p><p>"You don't believe me, do you." He sighed sadly. "No one ever does."</p><p>"Tell me your name." She ordered.</p><p>The kid blinked, confusion on his face. "Sam." He said cautiously. "Atkins." She scribbled something down on a clip board. "Why is that important?"</p><p>Michaelle flashed him a brilliant smile. "Because we can't be going around calling you 'mister X' can we?"</p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>At that moment the voices of three people could be heard outside the cubical.</p><p>(secretary-type-person): "Ambulance needed out at Mettafella fields! ...Again."</p><p>(Man #1): "What is it this time?"</p><p>(Secretary-type-person): "A farmer found some shredded bodies down by the train tracks. The police are already there."</p><p>(officer#2): "Isn't that near where we just picked up-" (inclined to the cubical that 'sam' was in. Man #1 nodded). They left.</p><p>"It was her!" Sam wailed, then went quiet, moaning. "Ohhh... She's coming. Why can't she just leave me alone?!"</p><p>"Who is she?" Michaelle asked firmly. "I know you said she was a blood thirsty monster of some kind, but come on, I need a name here if I am to help you. And don't think of trying to get out of here either. We have to give you a CT scan first, so you'll be staying at least the night. Especially if you know something about what happened near where you were hit. The cops should come in to talk to you soon."</p><p>The boy groaned. "I'm running out of time! If I keep moving there is a chance she wont find me again. At least for a little while. And if I can get away from other people, then no one will get..." He closed his eyes, shuddering violently. "So much blood..." He whispered. "and my head really hurts."</p><p>"Just one of those days, eh?" MIchaelle increased the dosage of painkillers he had been given, and he sighed, visibly relaxing. "What does she call her self when she is, ah... with you?" She pressed.</p><p>"Weapon." He breathed. "And she's close. Real close."</p><p>Michaelle sat back in a chair thinking. "Hmmm... that would explain a few things." She laughed to her self then reached for some scissors. VICTORY! Sam watched her, his eyes even more cloudy than before. "There's no reason for you to be worried, Sam." She cut the (ticker-tape). "If I'm not with you, some one else will be. Little wanna-be-miss Weapon wont be able to harm you or any one else. I promise." She stroked his head. "Now, you get some rest. I'll be back in an hour to check on you. One of my friends should be here before that." She traced her thumb over his forehead in what he made out to be a cross, and he shivered as he felt it tingle. Then warmth spread throughout his body and he fell asleep.</p><p>Sam opened his eyes as he heard some one humming a tune. A little girl? Smiling at him? Did she have pink hair? This seemed just as odd as the fact that he couldn't remember being moved into this ward. Now he had a tube stuck in his arm as well as a headache. Oh joy. What a marvelous day this was. A quick look with his eyes showed him that there was only one other bed in this ward, and it was empty. The little girl just sat beside him and smiled that huge sunbeam at him.</p><p>"Hi!" She chirped.</p><p>"Hi." He grunted, as he moved to look at her better. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm one of Michaelle's friends, Miryam. And you're Sam. Pleased to meet you!"</p><p>Slowly he smiled back at her. There was something not quite... normal... about this girl, but for some reason he couldn't get his mind around it. But he felt perfectly safe around her, which was not a thing he felt often, so he liked her company. Actually, it was almost like he had known her for a long time. They started chatting about all sorts of things. Tv shows, movies, sports, clothes, computer games... She was really up with the times for someone so young. He decided. But... she was holding something back. Some inner secret that she was just dying to tell him. Not something horrible, like his- he could basically see the light and joy radiating from her because of it. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen.</p><p>"So, when do you get out of here?" She asked.</p><p>Here it comes, he thought. "As soon as possible."</p><p>"Not as soon as humanly possible?" She giggled.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You feel that running away will keep you safe? Nu-uh. Doesn't work that way."</p><p>"Wha?"</p><p>"Michaelle told me about what's bothering you. I hope you don't mind, but you see, it's easier if you know who they are if you're going to fight them."</p><p>"Fight?"</p><p>"Yeah, 'weapon'. And similar."</p><p>That was when he figured out what was 'not quite normal' about her. "Miryam?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Why are you wearing armor?"</p><p>She laughed, pure joy. "Oh! I knew it! I knew it! You're one of us! Not yet of course, but you could be..."</p><p>He reached out to touch her shoulder, and his hand passed through the armor shoulder plate. His eyes widened, and he sprang back away from her with a shriek of terror. "You're like HER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"</p><p>Miryam looked confused and tried to sooth him. Then she looked hurt. "If you are suggesting I am anything like that evil Weapon, you are WRONG! I am HUMAN! I am PHYSICAL!"</p><p>"But your armor?!"</p><p>"My armor," She brightened, realizing what he was actually talking about. She giggled. "My armor is spiritual. Given by the great God Almighty."</p><p>Sam gasped. "Forbidden power." He looked about to see if any one was listening. "I shouldn't be talking to you!"</p><p>Miryam chuckled. "Only forbidden by worldly standards. In truth it is the most powerful of powers, and the only one which will save you from your little problem with those blood thirsty monsters. That's if you want it to."</p><p>"Monsters? As in PLURAL?!"</p><p>"Yep!" She beamed.</p><p>Oh boy...</p><p>Sam: "So what happens if she comes while you're here? Won't you be afraid?"</p><p>Miryam: "They're more scared of us. Remember, 'If God is for us, who can be against us?'"</p><p>Sam: "You seem to know a whole lot about this."</p><p>Miryam : *winking* "Practice!"</p><p>Sam: "But what can I do when I'm alone? She's so strong. And, I'm embarrassed to say this, but she... hurts me if I don't do what she says."</p><p>Miryam: "You're never on your own." She winked again. "God is always with you, and His Spirit protects and guides."</p><p>Sam: "So what do you do when you're faced with one of these... things."</p><p>Miryam: "I say... " *loud voice* "in the name of Yeshua ha Mashiach, the son of the great Adoni on High, I command you to go back to the pits of hell where you belong!"</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, Sam thought he heard the sound of the rumbling of thunder and a woman shrieking in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warrior story<br/>by Zuzanny</p><p>part 2</p><p>(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)</p><p>Sam stirred in his sleep. The rain pelted against the window in a soothing manor. Miryam lay asleep on the other bed in the ward. His brow furrowed as he felt an icy cold breaze against his cheek, followed by pressure by his side like someone was sitting there next to him.</p><p>"Samual..." Came a sweet voice. He rolled over, now vagually awake, and not wanting to be. "Samual..." The voice called again.</p><p>"Go away." He grunted. "I'm trying to sleep."</p><p>"Come on Sammy... Let me in..."</p><p>"Bugger off!"</p><p>"SAMUAL!" It was a roar that made his hair stand on end and woke him up fully. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman sitting there, smiling with deceptivly sharp teeth, split green eyes, and long hair that blew in a wind of it's own. "Hello," She said sweetly.</p><p>Sam frowned. "Go away. I've got a bad headache."</p><p>She pouted, then smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes. "You know... I can make you feel better."</p><p>He rolled onto his back and starred at her. After some moment of starting in her eyes, he snapped his eyes away, and rolled away from her onto his other side. "I don't want any of what you can give."</p><p>She floated above him and stroked his head, gently tracing over the bandage with her fingers but avoiding his forehead. He flinched but didn't stop her. "Silly Sammy tried to run from me... Silly Sammy knows he can't hide. Silly Sammy belongs to me... for ever."</p><p>"N-no I don't." He whispered nervously.</p><p>"Yes, oh yes... This..." She traced icy fingers over his shoulder blade and he shivered. "Says you do." She giggled girlishly.</p><p>Sam tried to steady his breathing while she laughed. "Just because you cut me doesn't mean you own me."</p><p>"Oh ho hoho!" She floated into his face. "Someone's had an attitude change. Tell me, does this have something to do with that pretty nurse lady? Or that *cutesie-wootesie* little girl asleep over there. Hmmm... too bad if something happened to them..." She mused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He sat up slightly, and found her face in his face. She pushed him back down onto the matrice.</p><p>"I could tell you," She leaned closer to his ear, her closeness making his skin tingle. "Or I could show you..."</p><p>"Don't..." He breathed.</p><p>"Shhh, Sammy. I don't want to hurt you. Not at all like last time. Not if you do what I want."</p><p>"...no..."</p><p>Now she settled down to straddle him. The blankets fazed through her and she lay on top of him. "I can take the pain away." She reminded him, her hand passing slightly through his head. Sam shuddered and sighed as the pain left him. "Let. Me. In." She whispered seductively.</p><p>"I don't... I don't..." She tilted her hand, making him gasp. "Uhh..." He shifted slightly beneath her.</p><p>"Feels nice, doesn't it? Don't resist me Sammy. I'm much stronger than you. Remember how much I can hurt you if you refuse."</p><p>He could. He breathed hard. "This is WRONG!"</p><p>She laughed. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"I don't have to listen to you! I don't have to let you make me do any thing! Stop talking to me. Stop TOUCHING me. LEAVE ME ALONE!"</p><p>She found this amusing. "Tisk, tisk. Temper. You don't really believe what that weakling of a human child told you, do you?"</p><p>"I know you can't force me to let you possess me again!"</p><p>Her whole being darkened. "Oh yes I can." She said ominously. "It just takes a bit longer than usual. Only until your defenses break... which should be happening... very soon." She snuggled back down on him, stroking his chest and sides, sending waves of pleasure through him. He relaxed back, deep into his pillow. That familiar tired feeling taking over. His eyes started to close all by them selves. His mouth opened, lips trembling. She leaned her head closer to his, their lips touching.</p><p>How could he stop this? he though. He didn't know how, but he knew that he had to resist her. He didn't want to be a part of what this monster enjoyed. He focused, seeing the blood and hearing their screams yet again. Tears streamed down his face. Not again! Please not again! Where was Miryam when he needed her. Or Michaelle for that matter?</p><p>"Delicious!" She whispered into his mouth, savoring his horror, before locking him in a long passionate kiss.</p><p>God help me! He screamed in his mind over and over again. She went stiff as God answered his prayer.</p><p>"Get away from him, hell spawn scum!" Came a commanding voice from the door that was familiar to Sam. The spirit sat bolt upright facing the intruder and let out a high pitched shriek .</p><p>"He's mine, 'God-child'! I claimed him in body and blood, and there's nothing you can do about it!"</p><p>"Actually," Came another commanding voice from the other bed in the room, as Miryam stepped into view. "there's plenty we can do about it, 'Weapon'. Now be a good little evil spirit and GET BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"</p><p>Sam actually opened his eyes and looked at the people facing off this creature, and blinked. These people were each wearing glowing armor, carrying a shield and floating infront of them, or inside them he couldn't quite tell, a great flaming sword. They were saying something in some other language that he could not understand, but knew that Weapon could. Around them stood huge glowing figures also dressed for battle. They were so bright he had to squint.</p><p>The spirit hissed savagely, looking from one armor clad person to the other, her own kind of armor molding about her and long jagged blades growing from her fingers. "You shall not take me or my prey!" Then she threw her self at the smaller of the two.</p><p>"Don't hurt her!" Sam cried, memories of blood and screams rising freely.</p><p>Neither armored person looked concerned as the enraged spirit attacked the smaller one. They simply continued speaking in that other language. To Sam it seemed that the sword lifted by it's self, and with one swing the spirit's head went flying and her body dissolved like smoke in the air. With one last shriek, Weapon was banished.</p><p>Sam suddenly felt very light headed, a floating feeling that happens when a heavy bag is taken from your shoulders. Both of the people in their armor approached, their footsteps like thunder in his ears. When they reached his bed side, he could feel warmth radiating from them. The taller one reached out her hand and stroked his head, their armor dissolving revealing Michaelle and Miryam.</p><p>"Michaelle?" He whispered groggily.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm?"</p><p>"You're a knight too?"</p><p>The two exchanged glances. "Yeah... I guess you could kind of say we're nights."</p><p>"What happened to Weapon?"</p><p>Miryam patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. She's gone where she can't bother any one else."</p><p>"Just like that?"</p><p>Miryam beamed. "Just like that!"</p><p>"My shoulder hurts." He said.</p><p>"Let me see." Michaelle helped him get his top off and role to the side. Five horrible looking slashes greeted her.</p><p>*MICHAELLE'S FLASH BACK!*</p><p>She and some of the others were battling some particularly nasty spirits in a construction site. Weapon had been the only one to escape, shrieking off into the night after her host had been freed. Before she had gone too far though, she had swooped down and slashed a boy across the back who had been watching the whole thing through the fence. He had run away before Michaelle or any of the others had managed to reach him.</p><p>*END FLASH BACK*</p><p>That was one thing that was irritating about these buggers, she reflected. The spirits could fly, but the humans could not.</p><p>"You shouldn't have run away from us when that happened." Michaelle said softly, pressing her hands against his shoulder and began praying. Miryam joined in.</p><p>"I don't remember if I did." He spoke honestly. Slowly he felt a warm tingly feeling replace the pain. All the pain throughout his body. He couldn't quite catch the words they spoke. After replacing the pain the warmth seemed to fill him completely, and he soaked it up like crispy dry sponge.</p><p>"Better than medicine!" Miryam said afterwards, patting his head.</p><p>"Yeah, sleep now, Sam." Michaelle got a wistful look in her eyes. "Tomorrow... Tomorrow... we go to Philip Island!"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Heh heh heh..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>